Forum:Spotlights
Hello all, Both myself and Kingcjc have contacted Wikia over the innapropriate spotlights that are displayed on this wiki. We have both recieved responses that basically sum up to Wikia not caring about us, and telling us to suck it up. One promised that they would tell their supervisor about it, but that was weeks ago, and the bad spotlights are still here. So I propose that we use CSS to remove them. I'm not sure about the code, but we can find it somewhere. Now, if anyone thinks that ads for the following wikis are find on a wiki whose average viewer's age is ~9, then speak now. I personally feel that spotlights such as these are either innapropriate, or just plain stupid to have on a wiki of this topic: *Beer Wiki *Cocktails Wiki *Las Vegas Wiki *Wedding Wiki *All of the recipes wikis - honestly, how does food relate to toys? *Fashion Wiki - once again, completely unrelated and I can't imagine our viewers wanting to go there. As I said, if people feel that these are fine, speak now. Please vote below. Support removal # 18:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) # Personally the Tattoo Wiki one was pretty offensive. 18:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) # OK, now that I know what they are... --Cligra 19:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) # 19:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) # Not that I see them, but it does sound like at least these types of wikis shouldn't be on our pages (nothing against those wikis personally, they're just probably not suitable for young viewers) 03:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) # Per NHL. 06:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) # Per NHL. 12:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) # Per NHL. # Please note that if we are going to remove those we otta remove fights and usage of the word "punk" and such, this goes for kingcjc too. punk Rocker not included. User Talk:Vandal12 ''- Energizer bunny arrested, charged with battery'' #*You have less than 200 mainspace edits. Your vote doesn't count. Why? Because of our individual editcounts, we are lowly underlings to the Supreme Cabal of Brickipedia Editors (SCoBE), which makes us retards who have no idea of how wikis should be run. This is true because the SCoBE is always right. FB100Z • talk • 17:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Neutral #I personally don't find anything really offensive about them, but some of them are not the kind of things that younger viewers would have interest in. I mean, most 9-year-olds aren't very fascinated by mixed drinks. FB100Z • talk • 01:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #*Oh wait, right, I can't vote because I have less than 200 mainspace edits, which means that I'm a retard who doesn't know what he's voting about. FB100Z • talk • 01:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose removal # Comments cake 18:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *Spotlights? Call me a n00b but, what are those? --Cligra 18:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) **The ads to other wikis at the bottom and sides of every page (only appear on the sides of big pages) 18:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ***I found a code once for relating to this, I'll try to look for it again. 18:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ****Found it. Put this in the MediaWiki:Wikia.css: /* remove spotlights */ #WikiaFooter section {display:none;} . I even know the codes to block ads, the Create a new WIki button and more.:) 19:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * Switching to monobook's easier than looking up/remembering code :P (couldn't resist) 03:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) * O...K? 04:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) *@NHL, if you go to most of them, they aren't even active save a few people that Wikia is paying to edit them. It's not like we're offending any communities here :P 04:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :*I've added it, if we have some opposes, we can take it out, but I don't think anyone will oppose. 05:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::*@Tatooine- do you know the code for hiding the side ones? (only seen on long pages) 08:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::*Kind of, I just need to find a little snippet of the whole code we need.:P 21:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Um, I still see spotlights on the bottom... 21:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't. What browser are you using? 22:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know why, we need to put that code in the Monobook.css; since right now its only in the wikia.css. 22:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm using oasis. 22:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh,then how come Jag and I don't see em? 22:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :nvm, it's gone now :P 23:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : >_> It was probably the cache.:P 00:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::No, actually, and that is the weird part O_o - possibly something to do with Wikia's Canadian servers. 00:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, right. O_> 00:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Er, I know how to clear my cache.. and I assure you that it didn't do anything. 01:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Eh, heh I'm sure you do..... No one said you didn't. :S 01:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Found the code yet? 21:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, one thing. First of all, spotlights are classified as Wikia ads, and hiding them is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use. Second, good luck trying to talk the Wikia folks into this. FB100Z • talk • 01:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC)